S e v e n M i n u t e s i n H e a v e n
by Jordan Whitefang
Summary: What happens when Laura goes to Yuuki's house? Seven minutes in Heaven that's what! Terrible summary, good story! AU OC x any guy in VK. I would like to apologize for my abscence. Update soon!
1. T h e R e d P i e c e o f P a p e r

Jordan: If there are any spelling errors tell me. Oh. Warning. This story may contain adult themes.

_**|x|x|x|x|**_

I was walking down the streets of Winnipeg Beach, completely lost. I supposed to be going to Yuuki's place for who knows what (Yuuki wouldn't tell me, all she said is that I had to come or she would post an embarrassing picture of me up all over Winnipeg Beach and Gimli, so I said I would come) and had gotten completely lost, even with directions! And I live here too! That's when I heard someone calling my nickname from behind me.

"Loca! This way! Are you lost!" It was Hanabusa. I had missed Yuuki's house by two blocks! Good thing Hanabusa noticed me walk by; otherwise I would be wondering all day. I turned around and began walking towards Yuuki's house.

People always call me Loca and always have because I tend to be a little kooky. I also always seemed to have a sugar on me. But when we were serious, they would call me Laura.

Once I got into Yuuki's house, she popped out of nowhere and shut the door behind me and locked it. It was dark so I couldn't see much. I saw the outlines of people but couldn't make out who they were. I then figured out what was going on. It had happened to Yuka a little while back. A girl invites you over to their house and forces you to play seven minutes in heaven with a group of people. I let out a groan making everyone laughed and someone flicked on a light, knowing I had figured it out.

Yuuki came around to all the boys with paper and markers and they all wrote or drew something. She then put them all in a hat and shook it around a bit. "Who's going first?" She asked the crowd. I just now realized how many people where there. Even the Yagari was here! "Alright, no volunteers? Loca is going first then."

"Why me?" I asked, outraged that I had to go first.

"Because you were the last one here." Yuuki said with a smile and pushed the hat in my face. I reluctantly reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. I opened the piece of paper to see it was completely coloured red.

I held it up to the crowd and Akasuki Kain got up. He wasn't wearing the schools uniform, instead he wore a pair of worn down blue jeans and a black muscle shirt with and orangey brown bandana around his neck. He looked good... Once we were both in the closet, Hanabusa closed the door behind us and started the timer. In the dim light, I could see Akatsuki eyeing me. I felt myself become nervous. What was he going to do with me? He walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms. He kissed me sweetly. I put up no resistance. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but I teased him, not letting him in. Frustrated, he moved down to my neck. Kissing down my neck until he found a spot that made me cringe. I wanted to hit myself for letting him find it. He kissed, sucked and nipped there, drawing a small amount of blood, until I finally let out a soft moan. He took this chance to go back to my mouth and slide his tongue in. Our tongues fought for dominance but he won. He explored every inch of my mouth. His hand slid up my shirt causing me to gasp at his touch. His hands were so cold! I tugged at his shirt and we broke the kiss and he took it off before going back to kissing. I felt up his chest; felt the amazing muscles he had. He slid is hand down my leg and began rubbing the inside of my thigh. I moaned softly again. Soon I felt something hard form just above my belt. I was making, Akatsuki Kain, hard! He began to grind up against me making me moan louder.

Light flooded the room and there was a scream from Yuuki who immediately slammed the door shut. We broke, panting. We helped fix each other up before walking out of the closet to find Yuuki passed out on the floor nearby from shock. I was about to sit down when Akatsuki pulled me onto his lap. I suspected it was to hide something...

_**|x|x|x|x|**_

Random fanfic reader: Whoa! What is this? Jordan is back? And with a different style of writing?

Jordan: Yes I am, strange little child! And yes, I have a different style. Take that, haters! I have been practicing and I'm planning on re-editing every story I have so far to be like this one! ... Just not as perverted...

Random guy: I thought you died...

Jordan: Nope! I was merely practicing a new style to show you guys.

Akatsuki: So do her a favour.... Review and tell her if you like it or not...

Jordan: Thanks sweetie! Oh! And if you want someone different to end up with Laura, send it in the review! I have some different outcomes for different people! Hanabusa! Hit it!

Hanabusa: Jordan Whitefang does not own Vampire Knight or any of its awesomeness!

Jordan: Hey! That's my word!

Hanabusa: She does, however, own Laura. Since that's who she is.

Akatsuki: Oh really? -smirks-

Jordan: Oh shit...

....

Hanabusa: AH! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!


	2. T h e R e d R o s e

"Is Y-Yuuki ok?" Laura spoke timidly as she sat on Akatsuki's lap.

Kaname picked her up before laying her down on a spare couch. He looked towards the short brunette, nodding with a soft smile on his face.

"She should be fine." Laura nodded. "She's not use to such an _intimate_ form of affection shown in front of her" Laura blushed deeply, burying her face into the crook of Akatsuki's neck. The flame user smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Who's next?" Hanabusa asked.

Kaname spoke, "I believe Laura is supposed to pick." Everyone looked at Laura while Kaname sat down. I gave her a pleading look, my green and blue eyes begging her mentally not to choose me.

She looked directly at me before pointing, "Christi, you go." I gawked. I made in inaudible whimper before I let my head fall down on my knees, my long black hair swishing down all around me.

"Come on, Christi. It's not like it will kill you." Laura spoke sympathetically. _Right… You will though… _I thought to myself, lifting my head up to see Hanabusa.

"Come on. Where's the crazy Christi we all know and love?" Hanabusa said playfully, holding out the hat for me.

I sighed before grinning. I reached into the hat and pulled out a paper. When I opened the piece of paper and saw a picture of a beautiful rose. I showed the picture to the crowd. Kaname stood, walking over to me before grabbing my hand. He then led me to the closet where Hanabusa closed the door behind us and started the timer. My eyes were becoming adjusted to the darkness so I tried to make my way to a wall. But I tripped over something on the floor. I began to plummet to the floor when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe. Kaname helped me up.

"Thanks Kaname" I managed to say. Once he saw that I was ok, he let go of me making me sad. I wanted to be held by him again...

"You're welcome, Christine" Kaname said. We stood in silence for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Kaname stepped close, giving me butterflies. He slowly leaned in and kissed me softly. I wanted more so I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I broke for air.

"We probably don't have much longer." I said sadly.

"I don't think it really matters. Let them watch" Kaname said with a smile.  
A minute or two later, Hanabusa opened the door revealing Kaname and I standing on opposite sides of the closet. We walked out hand in hand before we sat down beside each other on the love seat and spent the night sneaking kisses when we thought no one was looking.

|3|3|3|3|

Jordan: YAY! This is for Christi! Yeah! You know who you are! One of my first reviewers and an awesomely awesome person! I hope you enjoyed this. ^-^

Hanabusa: Please… Don't yell…

Jordan: Why? -whispers-

Hanabusa: The party you took us to… They kept giving me alcohol…

Jordan: Hangover?

Hanabusa: Yeah…

Jordan: Oh… HEY CHRISTI!

Hanabusa: -cringes-

Christi: Yeah?

Jordan: It's time for operation 'N'!

Christi: Sweet –evil grin-

-Christi and Jordan start banging on a bunch of pots and pans-

-Hanabusa yells-

Kaname: While they're doing that, I should do the disclaimer.

Laura: Yeah… How embarrassing…

Kaname: Jordan Whitefang does not own Vampire Knight nor does she own ChristiVKnight. She only owns Laura.

Jordan: THANKS FOR READING!

Christi: PLEASE REVIEW!

Hanabusa: SHUT UP!

Oh and as I said before, if you want you OC or anyone else to end up with a person from VK, PM me and I will whip up something good. But note, Kaname and Akatsuki are taken XD


	3. T h e G u n

_**OK, so while I'm waiting for a description from a reviewer, I'm going to write another round!**_

Toga: Please…. Shut up….

_**And since Toga just volunteered, he's up next!**_

Toga: WHAT?

_**Enjoy!**_

_**|x|x|x|x|**_

I sighed for the fifth time today. _This is so boring. Why did Yuuki even invite me here?_ I thought to myself. I tuned back in to see Kaname and Christi walk out of the closet. She was smiling goofily while Kaname pat her on the head.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Toga. I sent him a silent plea of help, hoping he'd get it. But alas, I am ignored. _Whatever, I'll just sneak out by myself._

When I got up, I really regretted it.

"Ah! Gami it's your turn!" Christi grinned. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Whatever" I scoffed before reaching inside the hat. I pulled out a piece. When I opened the piece of paper there was a well-drawn picture of a gun. I showed the crowd and Toga stood up. I inwardly groaned. _He's my friend! This is going to be so weird…_

We stepped into the closet before Hanabusa shut the door behind us and started the timer. It wasn't Yuuki because she was currently still knocked out on the spare couch.  
The darkness closed in and my eyes slowly adjusted. When I could kind of see, I saw Toga standing on the other side of the wall. He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize we're in a closet right?" I deadpanned.  
"But-... Whatever." He said, putting the cigarette back into its case and slipping the lighter in the best pocket of his dress shirt. In the dim light, I examined his clothing.

He wore a white dress shirt, un-tucked and messy looking. He also wore a pair of tattered black jeans that had several holes in it. His raven black hair was also uncared for and completed the rest of his rugged look. He looked as if he had come back from on wild night of sex.

I snapped back to reality when he stepped closer to me and put his right hand on my left cheek and tilted my face upwards towards his. I felt my face heat up.

_Ah f*ck me…._

His lips came down and met mine. His lips were dry and rough but the friction felt good on my lips. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever had. We finally broke after a while and stared into each other's eyes.  
"What was that for?" I asked, still in a slight daze

"Felt like I should do something in this stupid game," I felt a pang of hurt in my heart at his words. "That and who could resist not doing anything to someone as beautiful as you." He said huskily and to prove his point, he leaned in and kissed me again. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, trying to squeeze each other as close as possible. Just as our kiss was getting intense, Kaien burst the door open and began yelling at you at the top of their lungs. Something about how a student teacher relationship was wrong. Meh. I wasn't paying much attention. Toga glared at him and he stopped yelling but started trying to suck up to Toga. He led me to his seat where I sat on his lap for the rest of the night so he could 'protect' me from the rest of the group. 

_**|x|x|x|x|**_

_**Well, wasn't that fun?**_

Toga: Screw you, Jordan…

_**If you did that, Gami might get jealous…**_

Toga: -blushes- O/O Sh-Shut up!

_**Anywho… Hit it Zero!**_

Zero: _How'd I get stuck doing this… _-reads off Cue Card- Jordan does not own Vampire Knight and –squints eyes- I like men… DAMMIT JORDAN! I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE MEN! –eyes turn red-

_**Oh sh*t… Well, JA NE! –runs off-**_


	4. T h e B l o o d

**This chappy is dedicated to Bleached-Naru. Thanks for reading!**

**Jordan doesn't own Vampire Knight or Mariah.**

I blew my side swept bangs out of my eyes for the fourth time this evening while I my chin rested on my hand. _This is kinda boring… I should totally bother Zero…_

~While Mariah is bothering Zero~

Toga secretly nibbled on Gami's ear while whispering, "Your turn to choose." Gami chuckled.

"Who to torture?" Gami looked around, seeing Mariah flirt with Zero. "Am I aloud to cheat?" Gami whispered to Toga. He looked where she was and smirked.

"If it makes this night any more fun, then sure. Knock yourself out." Gami grinned.

~Back to Mariah's doo- ahem-… I mean Mariah's chat with Zero-

Zero groaned while blushing slightly, "Leave me alone, Mariah. You're worse than the other one." I smiled.

"Oh. But it's fun to flirt." I flicked my layered auburn behind me, my bright green eyes sparkling mirth. Zero shook his head while turning around, "I'm thirsty."

"I'm sure Sparrow or Allison is willing to quench it." I said jokingly. Zero blushed, before storming of to the kitchen. I giggled. _Ah. Good old Zero. He always has the best reactions._

"I think Mariah should go next," Gami spoke loudly. I spun around staring at her incredulously. Everyone else stop their current conversations to stare at me. _Even Shiki… _I blushed before willing it away. _Shouldn't get your hopes up Mariah… _I thought _It's not even likely that you'll get his paper anyway…_

I sighed, "Gami… You are the devil…"

"Literally, she is." Toga added with a smirk, causing Gami to elbow the man.

I walked over to Rima, who was apparently the hat bearer, and pulled a paper out of the hat. While I did that, I didn't notice Gami wave her hand in the air.

I opened the piece of paper to find what looked like a small drop of blood. Then it flew up and changed direction, heading over to Shiki. He wore a grey dress jacket over an un-tucked dress shirt that was held together with a grey vest. He looked at me emotionlessly as he stood and entered the closet, with me following close behind.

I had always thought Shiki was really cute, and when he changed his attitude towards the rest of the group, I liked him even more.

Once we were in the closet, the now awake Yuuki closed the door behind us and started the timer. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light and settled into the uncomfortable silence.

It had been a while and I was fed up with the silence. I turned to say something to Shiki but jumped when I realized he was right beside me. He looked disappointed and took a step back. I could tell he really wanted someone to care for. I stepped in close to him and kissed him warmly on the lips. Just as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I slid my arms around his neck, the closet flooded with light.

"Awwwwww!" Sounded from the crowd outside once they saw you two.

I spent the rest of the night beside Shiki. After sometime, Shiki went outside the house to cool off. I followed after him and stood beside him. I shivered a bit from the cold, wrapping my arms around myself. Shiki took off his coat and put it on my shoulders before wrapping his arms around me. I looked up to see him giving me a tender look. He brought his face down to mine and planted a soft kiss on your lips.

An 'Oolala' was heard from the window. Shiki bit my lip, making it bleed. He licked up some of the blood using the rest to hit the person who said it.

* * *

_**You hit me…**_

Toga: Hn…

_**YOU HIT ME!**_

Shiki: I don't really care…

_**-_-# hnnnnn….**_

Shiki: -_-?

HNNNNNNNN!

Shiki: ?

_**BAKA BEAM! –shoots laser out of finger-**_

Shiki: o.o WTF -hits- -dies-  
Toga ?

Hanabusa: R-rate and review…


End file.
